Karma
Thông tin *Tên thật: Xi'an Coy Manh *Bí danh: Karma, Shan. *Giới tính: Nữ *Chiều cao: 5'4'' (1m60) *Cân nặng: 54kg (119lbs) *Màu mắt: nâu *Màu tóc: đen *Thiên hà: Earth 616 *Nghề nghiệp: Giáo viên, học sinh. *Công dân: Mỹ (gốc Việt Nam) *Nơi sinh: Tây Nguyên, Việt Nam. *Họ hàng: Coy Leong (em trai), Coy Nga (em gái), Tran Coy Manh (anh), General Nguyen Ngoc Coy (cậu). *Các nhóm từng tham gia: New Mutants I, Xavier Institute, X-men, Hellions. Tiểu sử Tuổi thơ của Shan là một chuỗi bi kịch.Cha cô ấy là đại tá của quân đội miền Nam Việt Nam,người đã phải mang theo vợ và bốn đứa con theo trong các cuộc chiến. Khi anh của Shan,Tran Coy Manh,bị tấn công bởi lính Việt Cộng ,năng lực điều khiển tinh thần của Shan bộc lộ để bảo vệ anh ta. Tran sau bộc lộ năng lực bản thân, và sử dụng nó một cách tàn ác.Trong khi Tran được cứu khỏi cảnh chíên tranh nhờ ông cậu độc ác, Nguyen Ngoc Coy, Shan cùng nhiều ngừơi khác vượt biên trên một con tàu nhỏ,có cả cha mẹ và hai đứa em nhỏ, Leong và Nga.Cha của Shan bị giết bởi hải tặc Thái trên đường đến Mỹ;cô ấy và mẹ bị bọn hải tặc cưỡng hiếp và mẹ cô ấy chết sau đó. Đến New York, một chương trình dành cho ngừơi Việt Nam nhập cư của mục sư Công giáo Michael Bowen (chú của Dagger), giúp Karma tìm việc làm và nhà ở. Tuy nhiên, cậu Coy đến mời cô ấy dùng năng lực của mình phục vụ cho gã, giống như Tran đã làm, và bắt cóc Leong và Nga làm con tin để gây sức ép cho cô. Tuyệt vọng, Karma nhập vào Spider-Man, cô ấy dùng anh ta để giải cứu hai em khỏi ông chú, trước khi Fantastic Four tham chíên và Tran (không biết em mình đang nhập vào Spider-Man) đánh bật linh hồn của cô ấy ra khỏi Spider-Man đủ lâu để the Thing hạ anh ta. Với sự giúp đỡ của giáo sư X, Fantastic Four và Spider-Man tìm được cô ấy.Sau các hiều lầm cá nhân,họ đồng ý giúp cô giải cứu các em, nhưng Tran nhập vào Fantastic Four và dùng họ chống lại Spider-Man. Cuối cùng, Shan phản công,hấp thu anh mình hòan tòan và nhận mật danh "Karma". New Mutant Reed Richards giới thiệu Karma đến giáo sư X, và là thành viên đầu tiên của đội mutant trẻ, New Mutants. Karma cần một công việc để nuôi sống mình và hai em nên cô đồng ý làm thư kí cho giáo sư Xavier gíup ông điều hành trừơng với mức lương hào phóng. Karma là lãnh đạo đầu tiên của New Mutants,nhưng cả đội sau đó tin rằng cô ấy đã chết sau trận đấu với Viper và Silver Samurai. Thực ra,một mutant ngọai cảm khác, Amahl Farouk, cơ thể của hắn đã bị hư hại bởi giáo sư X, nên hắn lấy cơ thể Karma để sống bám. Bị nhập bởi Farouk, cô ấy tham gia các họat động tội phạm và là võ sĩ giác đấu trong đấu trường, nơi cô ấy làm nhóm New Mutants chú ý khi Sunspot và Magma bị bắt tham gia vào một trận giác đấu đỉnh cao. Cuối cùng, cô ấy được cứu bởi các New Mutants, nhưng lại trở nên béo phì vì Farouk vốn là người tham ăn và khi ở trong cơ thể Karma, hắn cũng giữ thói quen ăn uống đó. Trong cuộc hành trình đến Asgard, do sự giãn nở thời gian khi Magik teleport làm Karma trải qua suốt mấy tháng ở một bãi rác hoang và cô có ý định tự tử. Tuy nhiên, cô lại được một đứa trẻ lạ cứu và được Norns cho rằng đó là sự sắp đặt của số phận. Lúc cô gặp lại các New Mutants, cô ấy lại có thân hình như xưa và mái tóc ngang eo. Cha xứ Bowen, người đã trông nom Leong và Nga khi Karma biến mất, cô ấy nhận lại các em và tái gia nhập New Mutants. Trong cuộc thảm sát Mutant, Karma lo sợ cho tính mạng của các em mình sau khi nhiều thành viên Morlock bị giết bởi nhóm Marauders. Leong và Nga sau mất tích còn căn hộ của Karma bị đánh bom. Lãnh đạo của trường Xavier lúc này, Magneto, không thể ra lệnh tìm kiếm bọn trẻ ngay cả với Hellfire Club-lúc naỳ cũng dứơi quyền ông ta. Tin rằng mình phải tự tìm các em, Karma rời khỏi New Mutants. Hành trình tìm kiếm em và sự thay đổi của Karma Karma sau đồng ý làm việc cho cậu mình,Nguyen Coy, ở Madripoor đổi lại việc giúp đỡ tìm kiếm các em. Ở Madripoor, cô ấy bí mật giúp đỡ Wolverine -người cô ấy quen từ thời ở X-Mansion.Coy gạt cô ấy trong nhiều tháng ,hứa hẹn sẽ tìm kiếm em cô nhưng sau đó cô bỏ đi khi nhận ra mình bị gạt. Karma tiếp tục độc lập tìm kiếm,và biết được các em đã bị bắt cóc bởi Shinobi Shaw và bán cho Viper và Spiral,dự định gởi vào “Body Shop”.Với sự giúp đỡ của Cannonball và Beast,Karma cuối cùng tìm ra và giải thóat cho Leong và Nga. Trong New Mutants: Truth or Death , Karma gia nhập New Mutants trong một nhiệm vụ nhỏ,gặp chính họ từ quá khứ đến hiện tại. Karma phát triển thêm khả năng ngọai cảm,sau đó cô ấy biến mất.bất ngờ, Karma tái xuất hiện và thay đổi 180 độ. Từ một cô gái e thẹn khiêm tốn và rất mộ đạo, đến nhà thờ xin tội mỗi tuần, cô ấy trở lại với mái tóc hồng, điệu bộ đến ác quỷ còn ái ngại.Sự xuất hiện gây rất nhiều tranh cãi,một số cho rằng sự thay đổi làm tuyến nhân vật đa dạng thêm,số khác cho rằng tác giả không theo tính cách chung của nhân vật ban đầu tức không hiểu nhân vật. Sau đó,cô ấy đến Chicago cùng Leong và Nga và nhận làm quản lí thư viện cho đại học Chicago khi theo học ở đây. Ở đó,cô ấy gặp Shadowcat và giúp Kitty chống lại nhóm ghét mutant , Purity. Nhiều tháng sau, Dani Moonstar(Mirage),một cựu New Mutant,ghé qua Đại học Chicago để tuyển mộ Prodigy cho trường Xavier.Sau đó,Karma thú nhận mình là lesbian với Dani và thú nhận mình thích Shadowcat.Sau đó , Karma quyết định quay lại trường Xavier,nơi cô ấy làm quản lí thư viện và là thầy của các học viên dứơi 15 tuổi (chưa đủ tuổi để gia nhập bất kì nhóm nào). Khi Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) rời khỏi trường Xavier ,giao lại vị trí cố vấn nhóm Paragons cho Karma.Sau cái chết của Northstar, Karma cũng nhận luôn vai trò cố vấn nhóm Alpha Squadron của anh ta. Magma cuối cùng nhận làm cố vấn cho Paragons,còn Karma là quản lí thư viện,giáo viên tiếng Pháp,và cố vấn cho Lower School và Alpha Squadron. Karma đến San Francisco cùng các X-Men. Cô tập luyện cùng Emma Frost nhưng khả năng của cô làm Emma thất vọng , nói rằng Karma là một trong các dị nhân mạnh nhất trên thế giới nhưng cô mất khả năng kiểm soát cảm xúc của mình . Karma tỏ ra chán ảnn vì cái chết của Kitty ở Breakworld. Sau đó, Leong và Nga chơi đùa quanh bức ảnh của Kitty khiến Karma tức giận và tấn công em mình . Cô nhận ra Emma đã nói đúng . Cô quyết kiểm soát lại cuộc đời , tính cách và năng lực của mình . Karma cuối cùng cũng gia nhập X-men một thời gian ngắn rồi sau đó lại tái hợp với các New Mutants. Sức mạnh và kĩ năng Nhập hồn Karma có thể xuất hồn rồi nhập vào một cá thể hoặc nhiều cá thể và điều khiển ý thức của cá thể đó. Trong lúc điều khiển, chủ thể sẽ rơi vào trạng thái vô ý thức, trí não và các cơ quan vẫn hoạt động theo chế độ giống như khi đi ngủ, tuy nhiên Karma vẫn có thể điều khiển chủ thể (không nhiều) nếu cần thiết.' ' *'''Liên kết cảm xúc: '''Khi sử dụng khả năng ngoại cảm, Karma có thể cảm nhận được những cảm xúc hoặc suy nghĩ của mục tiêu. Đây cũng là một nhược điểm của Karma vì nếu đối phương bị đau thì chính cô cũng cảm thấy (Chỉ là cảm giác chứ không ảnh hưởng đến cơ thể) Bảo vệ tâm linh Khả năng của Karma giúp cô miễn nhiễm với tất cả các tấn công tâm linh. Thông tin bên lề Lesbian ? Lúc cô ấy ở trường đại học,có lời gợi ý rằng cô ấy là lesbian và có mối quan hệ lãng mạn với Shadowcat.tác giả,ngại dư luận nên đã không nói rõ thêm điều này, làm giới tính của Karma càng thêm bí ẩn.Trong New Mutants v2 #3,cô ấy thừa nhận mình là lesbian. ("I'm a lesbian immigrant raising my own brother and sister.").Karma là một trong số những anh hùng đồng tính của Marvel. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:X-men